Un jour, Une histoire
by epinespourpres
Summary: Petit histoire toute sympathique sur un couple assez rare. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise. Dédiée à MortalDestiny.


Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic en 1 seul chapitre (comme ça je ne vous fait pas trop attendre pour la suite :p).

**Personnages:** Vous verrez bien.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais j'envisage de les kidnapper très prochainement. En attendant, merci maître Kurumada de les avoir créés.

**Rating:** K juste un "je m'emmerde" vers la fin et une réplique un peu crue et bizarre (je dois l'avouer xD) mais rien de bien choquant là dedans sinon.

J'ai essayé de faire un petit truc un peu ambigu sans queue ni tête juste histoire de se détendre un peu avec un pairing rare. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>« Une nouvelle fois il s'était joué des Dieux. Tapit pendant si longtemps dans le corps de Saga après sa résurrection, il avait de nouveau fait parler de lui en reprenant le contrôle de temps à autres histoire de rappeler au monde qu'il était toujours là mais sans faire de véritables dégâts. Son petit jeu eu pour effet de faire réagir les divinités grecques qui avaient bien l'intention de le faire disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute. Ils décidèrent donc avec l'accord et l'appui d'Athéna d'emmener Saga sur l'Olympe.<p>

Pour se débarrasser d'une âme parasite sans causer de dommage au corps qui l'héberge, il fallait lui faire quitter ce dernier et l'attacher à un autre corps vide qui servirait de réceptacle, de prison avant d'être détruit avec son occupant. Les Dieux créèrent donc une enveloppe humaine qui serait à même de recevoir l'âme maléfique noircie par les crimes. Elle fut extraite de Saga sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance et fut placée dans son corps d'accueil. Malheureusement les Dieux ne s'étaient pas montrés suffisamment vigilants et l'ancien parasite avait eu suffisamment de force pour prendre aussitôt le contrôle de l'enveloppe humaine dans lequel il se trouvait et ainsi échapper momentanément à sa mise à mort. Il était devenu un être vivant à part entière que les Dieux ne pouvaient tuer sans un commun accord. Il leur faudrait donc se réunir pour prendre la décision.

L'esprit parasite profita de ce moment de surprise pour façonner son nouveau corps à sa façon. Une réplique du corps de Saga qu'il avait utiliser pendant tant d'année agrémenté d'une chevelure d'un noir profond et d'un regard aussi rouge que fut le sang des nombreuses victimes de ses meurtres commandités. Il s'était même trouvé un nom : Loki. Ca lui allait comme un gant. Le passage d'un corps à l'autre l'avait épuisé d'autant plus que sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle était encore plus faible qu'un nouveau né. Cela lui garantissait quelques temps sur terre à l'abri de toute sentence. Chacun de ses gestes seraient observés et analysés, pouvant jouer ou non en sa faveur. Pour survivre il aurait à bien se conduire donc. Difficile pour quelqu'un qui a toujours voulu renverser les Dieux et utiliser les simples humains à sa guise pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'il avait son corps et ses propres sensations, il avait envie de les garder.

Saga et lui furent ramenés sur terre, au sanctuaire. Pour l'instant et en attendant la décision finale des Dieux, Loki resterait dans le troisième temple sous la « garde » du gémeau en titre. Ca ne réjouissait ni l'un ni l'autre mais ils devraient s'en contenter. Saga était persuadé que son nouveau colocataire n'avait aucune chance de survie et qu'il en serait bientôt débarrassé. Il pouvait donc faire quelques sacrifices en attendant cet instant.

Les premiers jours furent difficiles et terriblement longs. Loki était totalement dépendant de Saga. Son corps était bien trop faible pour faire plus de dix mètres sans qu'il ne s'écroule. Il va sans dire qu'en plus il ne savait absolument pas faire la cuisine et qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement lui appartenant. Alors il récupérait ce que les jumeaux ne mettaient plus, il mangeait ce que préparait Saga et il ne sortait pas du temple. A quoi bon avoir son propre corps s'il ne pouvait rien faire avec ? Il voulait profiter de la vie, sortir, coucher avec n'importe qui, pourrir la vie de tout le monde ! Au lieu de ça il se trainait lamentablement comme une épave dans un temple moisi et avec un garde chiourme irascible ! Les Dieux pouvaient bien le surveiller, il ne ferait rien dans cet état ! Et puis les jours passèrent.

Au bout d'une semaine il était capable de sortir et de rejoindre la ville sans trop de peine. Sa période de convalescence lui avait fait voir certaine chose. Il avait des gouts beaucoup trop semblables à ceux de son ancien hôte. A croire que c'était Saga qui lui avait parasité l'esprit au final. Ils aimaient les mêmes couleurs, les mêmes saveurs. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pu voir puisque Saga ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui faire des reproches. Ah oui, une autre chose nouvelle. Son nouveau corps lui permettait d'avoir toutes sortes de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Le chaud, le froid, la douleur, la douceur mais aussi des sentiments et ça Loki ne l'avait vraiment pas prévu. Plus les jours passaient, plus il cherchait à s'éloigner du sanctuaire. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces regards, ces reproches et ces menaces. Ca ne lui faisait pas peur, non. Ca le blessait tout simplement. Bien sur il avait mérité tout ça et il en avait été fier ! Mais plus maintenant. L'ignoble cœur qui battait maintenant dans sa poitrine lui faisait ressentir et regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait, ça le répugnait. Lui qui croyait avoir finalement gagné sa liberté se retrouvait prisonnier d'un corps humain qu'il se devait de contrôler et de soigner pour exister.

Un beau matin, ses pas le menèrent au petit village en contrebat du sanctuaire. Il savait que pas mal de chevaliers passaient par ici pour maintes raisons, ce n'était donc pas étonnant d'en croiser un. Ce chevalier en question avait été un de ceux qu'il avait envoyé à la mort s'en sans soucier. Il allait très certainement avoir de nouveau droit à des reproches, des menaces ou des insultes. Mais le jeune homme passa presque sans le voir. Il était visiblement occupé avec un pot de colle humain qui lui débitait toute sorte de couleuvres pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Et quelles faveurs… Une peau blanche et sans défaut, une longue chevelure blonde, des yeux d'un bleu vif et éclatant, un corps fin aux mensurations parfaites… Loki l'avait vraiment envoyé se faire tuer sans en avoir profité avant ? Quel idiot il avait été !

Il regarda le jeune chevalier le dépasser avec un visage las. La ventouse vivante qui le suivait n'avait pas l'air d'être d'une compagnie fort agréable. Allons-y donc pour un coup de main et que les Dieux lui en soit témoin cette fois car c'est bien la seule fois où il se montrerait charitable avec quelqu'un ! Il tendit la jambe en arrière de manière à faire trébucher l'importun qui s'étala en jurant. Loki le toisa de son regard sanglant avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui faire un quelconque reproche. Le pauvre homme fila bien vite, oubliant sa proie pour en trouver une moins farouche. Tss l'être humain est vraiment pitoyable. Tout comme un chien, il se soumet docilement dès qu'il trouve plus fort que lui. Quel ennui.

**- Merci**, entendit-il derrière lui.

Tiens donc, le blondinet le remerciait. Ca lui changeait drôlement des railleries habituelles. Il se retourna pour faire face au jeune chevalier à la beauté ravageuse. Pas étonnant qu'un de ces pitoyables êtres inférieurs ait essayé de l'approcher. Et maintenant il le dévisageait. L'avait-il reconnu ? Ou cherchait-il juste ses mots pour lui envoyer le plus de reproches possible au visage ?

**- J'ai entendu dire que Saga avait été débarrassé de son âme siamoise mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le résultat.**

De quoi ? Comment ça son âme siamoise ? Il valait mieux que ça ! Hey attendez un instant ce n'était pas un reproche. Tout étonné qu'il fut, Loki mis un certain temps avant de se reprendre et de ricaner. Il écarta les bras pour se faire voir un peu mieux.

**- Le v'là le résultat comme tu peux l'voir. Tu m'rappelles ton nom que je sache à qui je m'adresse ?**

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en le jugeant de la tête aux pieds d'un œil parfaitement neutre.

**- Ben quoi ? J'ai une jambe de trop ?**

**- Misty.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Misty**, répéta le jeune blondin. **Chevalier du lézard.**

**- Oh… Ah ouais maintenant ça m'revient ! T'es celui qui a mis à sa botte tout le reste des p'tits argents.**

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de la part de l'invertébré. Bon c'est sur que dit comme ça, ce ne devait pas être très valorisant mais beau comme il était, il n'avait surement pas besoin qu'on flatte davantage son égo. Encore que il pouvait peut être faire un effort envers la seule personne pour l'instant qui lui parlait sans l'insulter.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le grimpe-au-poireau ?**

Misty le dévisagea un instant devant cette expression pour le moins… imagée qui n'avait eu finalement pour but que d'engager la conversation. Suffisamment imagée d'ailleurs pour en tirer une légère grimace avant de répondre.

**- Prendre du bon temps comme tous les autres. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser chez moi si ce n'est mon corps ?**

**- Hey la philatélie est pas encore morte que je sache.**

Cette fois l'ancien grand Pope eu droit à un léger rire. Quelle douce sonorité quand il ne s'agissait pas d'un acte de mépris pur et simple. La voix du lézard avait la légèreté d'une brise marine à cet instant. Eh oui le changement de corps lui avait aussi donné des talents d'humoriste et de poète mais il voulait tout de même savoir.

**- Tout le reste de la troupe d'Athéna me crache dessus, pourquoi pas toi ?**

Misty stoppa son rire et le fixa, un éclat d'étonnement dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il donc dit de si étrange pour que cela coupe le reptile ainsi dans son élan ? La question lui avait pourtant parue claire et précise.

**- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je n'ai rien contre toi.**

Loki en resta bouche bée. C'était bien lui qui l'avait envoyé éliminer Seiya et qui donc par extension avait causé sa mort ? C'est ce que lui reprochaient tous les autres !

**- Tu te souviens que je suis responsable de ta mort ?**

**- Responsable ? C'est ma négligence qui m'a couté la vie face à Seiya. Je l'ai sous-estimé et je lui ai montré mon point faible, je ne vois pas en quoi tu es responsable de ça.**

Y avait-il un trou noir sous cette jolie frange blonde qui ait embrouillé l'esprit du Français ou pensait-il réellement ce qu'il venait de dire ?

**- Tu dois être la seule créature ralliée à cette guerre à penser ça.**

Misty haussa simplement les épaules.

**- C'est trop facile de jeter toutes les responsabilités sur un coupable déjà désigné. Je n'ai su la vérité sur toi que bien après ma mort et ça n'a rien changé. J'avais parfaitement trouvé mon compte quand tu dirigeais le sanctuaire.**

Il acheva avec un sourire.

**- La seule chose que j'aurais à te reprocher maintenant que je sais tout et que j'ai pu te voir, se serait d'avoir porté cet accoutrement qui cachait ton corps et ton visage.**

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ancien usurpateur. Décidément, ce reptile commençait très sérieusement à lui plaire.

**- Mais tu peux tout voir à loisir maintenant mon beau lézard.**

Le lézard en question se passa une main sous le menton d'un air parfaitement connaisseur. Plus le temps passait et plus Loki l'adorait cette petit bête blonde.

**- Vraiment tout ?**, demanda le jeune Français.

C'était de la provocation gratuite et bizarrement Loki adorait ça. Ce lézard n'avait pas froid aux yeux et semblait aimer jouer avec le feu. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas entrer dans son jeu ? Ca ne pouvait pas être plus désagréable que toutes les railleries qu'il s'attirait en temps normal. Le double du Gémeau en titre passa presque innocemment un bras autour de la taille de son jeune compagnon pour se coller à lui.

**- Vraiment tout**, affirma-t-il.

Misty continuait de sourire, tout aussi ravi que son vis-à-vis de la tournure que prenait les choses. Rien ne les prédisposait à en arriver là pourtant au vu des évènements d'avant-guerre sainte. Enfin, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort comme on disait… »

**- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? J'ai un talent pour l'écriture je crois !**

Assis sur le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait maintenant dans le temple des Gémeaux, Loki brandissait fièrement les quelques feuilles manuscrites qu'il venait de lire à voix haute à son compagnon blond.

**- Honnêtement ? Je trouve que ta chute avec ce vieux proverbe de "ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort" est un peu bizarre dans ton récit.**

Le romancier improvisé relu sa dernière ligne avec une moue dubitative.

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- En fait ce que je trouve le plus étrange c'est que tu ais retranscrit sur papier notre rencontre et mise en couple.**

**- Je m'emmerde ! Tu as une excuse plus valable ?**

**- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas.**

Misty se leva du lit pour ranger quelques affaires qui trainaient ça et là dans la chambre qu'il partageait chaque nuit avec son amant. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le Français avait été pour Loki son permis de vivre et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'ancien sadique au cœur de glace avait bien du mal maintenant à laisser son lézard partir chaque matin pour s'entraîner avec ses hommes. C'est qu'il s'était drôlement attaché à lui…

**- Et tu compte faire quoi avec ça ?**, demanda le jeune homme en revenant sur le lit.

**- Ecrire une suite bien sur !**

Misty haussa un sourcil.

**- Une suite ?**

**- Ouais, et j'intitulerais ça « les milles et unes nuits de plaisir ». Inspiré de faits réels bien sur !**

Le chevalier d'argent ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La nouvelle lubie de son amant était peut être un peu bizarre mais après tout c'était comme ça qu'il lui plaisait. Il vint d'ailleurs lui apporter tout son soutient en se collant à lui.

**- Et… tu as assez de matière pour commencer à travailler sur ce nouveau projet ?**

Loki sourit largement en laissant tomber ses feuilles à côté du lit pour prendre sa si belle créature dans ses bras.

**- Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de faire un peu plus de recherche.**

Et sans un mot de plus il allongea son amant qui affichait désormais le même sourire que lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :) En espérant que vous avez aimé.<strong>


End file.
